domitrons_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve Zombie Origins (Part 2: And Zombie Mutant strikes killed us again!)
Jessefan1: Okay, everbody! Watch your step!!!! Steve: *He drags everbody down somewhere now and they all fall* Hooba Dooba! Steve: Let's go home! Erm... Well, The Hospital! Ender: Do you guys see what i see!? Ender: Hey, oh look it's a helicopter! Steve: Yeah. that's good that's it's probably takes so even less gas then heh my corvette! I'm such a douchebag! *Steve punch himself* Narrator: So it... So they started to... Uh... But... Mutant Zombie came back! UGH! *Mutant Zombie returns and so roars at them once again* Winslow: OH, THE ZOMBIE! :O Narrator: Then it started once to morph again! HO-HO-HO-HO! HO... HO, HO, HO!... :( *Mutant Zombie morphs mostly but it turns really really big!* Ender: This is bad! -_- (_) *Mutant Zombie ugh is now a dinosaur... T-Rex and in MINECRAFT!? Heh... >:) <3* Mutant Zombie: Nah, roar! Narrator: It was a bigger... Vomit Monster! :( Jessefan1: I am not even sure this thing is even a part of Monster's vomit! Monster: HEY! >:( T-Rex:... Yo, Steve man! Yo so crazy man! >:) Narrator: The thing was blocking their way to the helicopter! :( Wasn't looking good!... Jessefan1: I will not block the path yeah... HO-HO! Yes! >:) *Shoots T-Rex* Let's go... Dinosaur, you are no match for my SMG rage! AYAYAYAYAYAY! Z:D bla bla...! "Weird huh?" Narrator: ;) The thing was fighting Jessefan1!... Well, was as you can see it here!... Jessefan1: Oh, it is no match for my bullets! Ehem, Or my bullets are useless!? There is only one thing left to do one... Good strength! And lol i know who has that strength tho... to... Do it! Eh... Dude ugh! YOU Yes u! Yup! *He points at somebody!* Narrator: It was Axel the Greifer! He is in this story really well... Because he is from a Minecraft related game! :) Axel: I'm gonna do something! >:D_ *He show fists to the big T-Rex!* Narrator: Oh, but nah Axel the Greifer for it couldn't fight Steve or... Whatever! I don't even know what I'm saying anymore... HA! HA! It's T-Rex! >:) XD *The T-Rex has Axel in the mouth and bites him then he spits Axel away heh... :/* Wolf: _-_ This is really bad but... You know? It's a shame that Monster hadn't do it dude oh duh... So she was one to do a black guy!... :( Winslow: How did you know that she was BLACK!? "Monsters are black cool kid c mon...!" Wolf: Oh, because she had always red miles right in the hair... Monster: Ya mean Jessefan1? Wolf: Right sorry! Monster: It's ok! Wolf: Ok thx! Pal! :D XD Steve: Only at if your races is hot... It right! Now... :) Jessefan1: Gah. this is useless! >:( Steve! We need to only defeat this T-Rex with GOOD STRENGTH! >:) But... I DO have one more last secret: It is something i want to use but... *He holds some kind of bomb now...* We might have to use my BOMB! >:D I made it myself! ;) But... It is under distract but meanwhile this thing EAT IT! :) Is anybody volunteering? Uh is? :/ *Yes, Zah this IS The Command Block again but Jessefan1 now forgot the name tho heh* Steve: Yeah... Hey, I can turn into Captain Steve and Do it! Um... But Stella!! I am gonna need your help pal! Stella: So tho, What can you possibly need my help for!? Steve: Oh, ya know!... I normally need the seven colorful blocks to turn into Captain Steve but... Ah, I'm such a douchbag! I'll just grab your weapons and i do if i do it i will be a hero! That will work too tho!? Or wut? Ender: Why don't you grab MY WEAPONS!?????? Winslow: Because you have bullets like a nut! Stella: Well, um i guess that means it will saving our lives so Then... Then... I have to! :) Steve: This is gonna be cool, girl! ;D Alright, let's open the shuriken! *Looks at viewers* This so is gonna make ONE... GREAT! Previous Damage for sure! XD Narrator: Steve grabs Stella's Shurikens Steve: I FEEL IT ALL RIGHT! :D Ho-Ho-DAGDFAJDHGDHAF! *Then he is Captain Steve finally yes* Captain Steve: Aw... All right, It's now i am Captain Steve! Numba 1! And there's nothing you can do when you're right behind this Steve spinball! *He flies* Up, Up, and away! LET'S DO THIS! :D... NOW!!!!! Z>:O Ender: Um, Stella Say, when Steve grab your weapons Wolf told me he have to sniff them now! :/ Wolf: Jesus, i really have some missions, don't i? *He walks off try to find on some now mates if they are hurt or not tho...* Captain Steve: OK, It's time to dance, BUDDY! ;D Ugh! *He hits on the T-Rex really weak but the T-Rex fall down anyway* Narrator: The Dinosaur are was distracted in fighting Captain Steve tho So he went to go away!... From the helicopter tho! HE-HA!! :D Captain Steve: Okay, Guys...! I got the strength tho here and he got distracted! Get the helicopter even now! ;D *T-Rex really try to bite Captain Steve tho he can't do* Narrator: Oh, they all are yes... All went to... Geddit the horror? Ah pal Captain Steve!? Jessefan1: Hey, Steve! Do not forgot to put this bomb to his mouth... That blow out up And that! Would be a big BOMB! Captain Steve: Okay, Jesse! Thanks again buddy! ;) Jessefan1: Just eh... Oh... He's an idiot... But he is my hero! :D *He goes to the helicopter even too right now tho* Winslow: *Goes to helicopter too* Okay... All the fish are packed, guys! NOW we can go!... *Then the helicopter tho even flies away to starts here* T-Rex: ROAR! *Tries to Eat Captain Steve but now it's...* Captain Steve: Okay, now you big monster! *Holds The Command Block* How about a snack? FROM PIZZA HUT! >:) *Throws in T-Rex mouth and mouth is opened even now even now uh ok pal* Mutant T-Rex: ;( (Yes, Same thing) ROAR!... >:( Captain Steve: Let's... Do it! HEH how? LOL let's finish it NOW! Narrator: The group took off! Steve was being left behind really! :( For sure... Captain Steve: GUYS! JUST GO! Forget about me!... :( Winslow: We already did!... :U :/ *Helicopter flies away* Captain Steve: Okay!... Captain Steve: Man, Say cheese you big!... *Explosion and the camera starts so to fell on ground so it is unknown what happened to Steve and T-Rex for this part now* *Then heh the scene turns black :(* END OF PART 3! :( Category:Blog posts